


Cullrian snippet

by noxfauna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: pwp snippet from my tumblr that Im posting here because tumblr is banning porny art and fics are usually next on the list after a ban





	Cullrian snippet

Musk, spiced cologne, and sweet hair oil. That’s what Cullen could smell as he kissed Dorian’s neck, hips rocking gently up into the other as the desk creaked under them both. The only light was from the fire in the hearth, painting them both in orange glow. He wrapped one arm around Dorian’s waist pulling him closer, flush against each other save for the clothes they still wore. Dorian’s pants lay on the floor, the belts making a clinking noise against the stone floor as Cullen’s boot pushed them aside for better leverage as he sped up their pace.

“ _Commander_ _._ ” Dorian panted as he shuddered, hands going to Cullen’s hair to tug him forward into a heated kiss, angling his hips to make Cullen’s cock brush against that spot just so. Cullen groaned, moving to kiss and nip at Dorian’s neck. Both were close, so very close. Cullen gripped Dorian’s hips tighter, thrusting deep and finally they both found their release. Soft kisses followed, arms wrapped around another and panted breath mingling between them.

“Commander?” Cullen jerked his head up from the chess board with a start and Dorian laughed. “Did you invite me here to play chess or just to sit while you daydream?”

“Sorry, imagination ran away from me…”


End file.
